It is generally known today to test wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones, before releasing them to the market. In typical practice, testing of such a device would involve testing how the device interoperates with various network systems (such as various types of base stations, switches, etc.) and testing how the device interoperates with users, and testing how the device operates in various types of environments (such as in various RF conditions, climates, lighting conditions, sound conditions, etc.) To facilitate robust and efficient testing of such a device, it is therefore quite useful to have a well-equipped laboratory that can emulate or provide actual interaction with various types of network equipment and users in various types of environments. Unfortunately, however, manufacturers and vendors of such devices do not all have convenient access to such robust testing facilities.